utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Nami Tsukine
| colspan="6"| NAMI TSUKINE (Japanese:月音ナミ - つきねなみ - Tsukine Nami) |} |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 月音 (Tsukine; Moon Sound) ナミ (Nami; Wave) - Written in Kanji, 波 |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: SHIZENLOID MODEL: M09 - "M" for the first letter of the creator's online name. The number nine is her lucky and favorite number. Imprinted on her left shoulder under her jacket. |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'Around C3 to about C6' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Lela Maria Julietta Jimenez (friend) Rei Midorine (friend, fellow SHIZENLOID) Emi Takaki''' (friend)' |- | align="center"|AGE |'14''' | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | HOMEPAGE | Tsukine Nami's blog SHIZENLOID website ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'45 kg | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Katana with ' blue sheath | align="center"|CREATOR |'Mayu (dA)' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'157 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Mayu' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART CONCEPT ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'May 19' | align="center"|LIKES |'Sleeping, singing, drawing, eating, taking pictures, cutting things, Kagamine Rin / Len.' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE NICO NICO DOUGA |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'November 10, 2010' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Getting out of bed, exercising, coloring, being pushed around, annoying people, Hatsune Miku.' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Nami tends to be very careless. She seems to also have a slight obsession for c''ute and shiny things, though she tries to not show it. In fact, she tries her hardest to not show any weakness, as it makes her pretty vulnerable and weak. ''It is not often that she is seen wielding her katana, but she usually does either when she feels like it or when she's feeling slightly depressed. Nami also has a thing for shota-like characters, and gets pretty hyped up when she sees one. She also idolizes quite a few other UTAUs. Also, she's a little tsundere for her brother (she sees nothing wrong with this). |} Character Design Hair: A shade just a little grayer than azure. Hair style is similar to Kagamine Rin's Eye color: Light teal Shirt: Navy blue Jacket: Hoodless jacket Pants: Denim shorts just a little shorter than her hand length Feet: White boots with cyan on the edges; Can be either over her knees or a tiny bit under them. Accesories: '''Blue bow on the right side of her headphones; Aqua and gray-blue clips, flipped on both sides. Voice Configuration Nami's gender factor should be set to g-5, if used for normal songs. If her deeper (and more horrible) voice is needed, leave her gender factor blank. Her ACT1 can be downloaded here. '''ACT2 - Her ACT2 voicebank can be downloaded here. A very old demo can be found here. Facts *Nami has a really bad habit of procrastinating. *She tends to lie a lot to get out of trouble *Very perverted. *Tends to get angered / pissed very easily. *She dislikes Miku, but strangely likes a lot of her songs Author's Notes *I changed her age, because having an "adult" OC / UTAU / character (whatever) is kinda awkward for me xD; *She is NOT intended to look or sound like any other UTAU. (i am not trying to copy neither kikyuune aiko, utaune nami, or anybody else ) *Please do not use her for any offensive material. *You are free to fix her .oto files only if they seem a little off to you. *Do not redistribute her voicebank without my permission. Everything here is certified true and correct by Mayu. Do not change anything without permission. Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU